This invention relates to rendering collisions of three-dimensional (3D) models.
A 3D model includes a virtual skeleton, comprised of bones arranged in a hierarchical tree structure. Surrounding the bones are polygons, such as triangles, which represent the skin of the 3D model. Movement of the polygons is tied to the movement of the bones so that the 3D model approximates real-life movement when the bones are re-positioned.
When a bone-based 3D model collides with a surface, the resulting collision affects the position and shape of the model. That is, the model deforms in approximately the same manner as a corresponding real-life character based on the impact of the bones with the collision surface.